Algo sobre Culpa e Corvinais
by Nati Cardoso
Summary: O pior da guerra nunca fica nos livros. O terror de verdade está na cabeça das pessoas. E não importa quanto tempo passe, uma guerra sempre deixa as suas marcas.


Era um entardecer nublado de dezembro, e um estampido muito característico foi ouvido em um beco quase inabitado em Londres quando uma bela garota ruiva apareceu do nada, envolta em uma grossa capa de viagem. O alto _pop _da sua aparição repentina tinha assustado um gato que observava despretensiosamente a rua deserta da janela de uma casa com a tintura muito descascada. O felino eriçou todos os pelos sobre o dorso e pulou de volta para a sua cesta no canto da cozinha, com os grandes olhos âmbar desconfiados para a garota com aquela capa esquisita. Ela própria tinha se sobressaltado com o movimento rápido do animal, e seguiu adiante até entrar na conhecida avenida londrina.

_Nunca confiei em gatos. _

Ginny Weasley entrou no prédio quase familiar e tirou o capuz antes de entrar no elevador. Ao mirar-se no espelho, arrumou os cabelos que tinham sido presos para não ficarem embaraçados com o vento, e tentou esboçar algum tipo de sorriso.

- Gin? – Quando ele abrira a porta após apenas um toque na campanhia, não esperava encontrar aquele rosto tão conhecido com cansaço, profundas olheiras, envolto por cabelos mal-cortados e barba por fazer. Dean Thomas tinha os seus olhos escuros arregalados para a garota, realmente surpreso ao encontra-la na sua porta.

- Dean. – Ela o cumprimentou com leveza ao encará-lo com olhos calorosos. Sorriu ao lembrar de como os seus nomes eram sonoramente parecidos, quase rimando.

Parecia um milhão de vidas desde que eles tinham ficado juntos.

- Entre, por favor... – Ele murmurou desconcertado, esfregando uma mancha vermelha na barra da sua camiseta puída, e gesticulando para ela entrar. Antes, ela parou na porta e beijou o rosto do garoto, que sentiu as suas bochechas pegarem fogo. Ginny entrou na sala desarrumada, tirou a longa capa e desamarrou o cachecol vermelho, jogando-os em cima de uma poltrona, e a sua pequena bolsa na outra. Vestia apenas um jeans escuro e uma blusa de malha fina gola v, que, apesar da sua simplicidade, deixaram Dean com a terrível impressão de que estava mal-arrumado para um encontro que nem sabia que tinha marcado. – Eu vou... – Ele gesticulou vagamente em direção ao quarto, e ela apenas sorriu.

- Faça o que tem que fazer. Eu sei que apareci de surpresa, e não vou atrasar você em nada. – Ela disse e ele suspirou em gratidão. Poderia tomar um banho. – Vou preparar um chá, está bem?

- Acho que eu tenho só chá...

- Verde. – Ela o interrompeu e ambos riram com a familiaridade da situação. – Vocês, trouxas, são muito estranhos.

- Na realidade eu sempre preferi tomar café ou leite, mas a minha irmã me obriga a ter chá verde para cada vez que ela vem aqui, então, para ser completamente correto, ela é a estranha. – Ele falou com um dar de ombros e Ginny tomou o caminho do fogão.

Quinze minutos depois, Dean saía do quarto e sentia o cheiro quente e calmante do café. Tomara um banho e fizera a barba, optando por vestir uma calça jeans e camisa branca de botões, (a roupa menos velha que tinha), e pelo seu perfume característico, que Ginny tinha-lhe comprado no natal do quinto ano, logo após terminar tudo com Michael Corner.

Fora mais ou menos nessa época que eles começaram a se apaixonar.

E pensar que foi ele quem colocou tudo aquilo no lixo lhe doía profundamente.

- Então você aprendeu a passar café? – Ele perguntou sugestivamente ao sentar-se em cima da bancada de sua pequena cozinha. Ela apenas deu de ombros.

- Ano passado na AD. – Ginny respondeu com simplicidade. – Muitas noites em claro, tentando captar algum Observatório Potter, ou esperando Seamus voltar da detenção, - Ela sentiu Dean tremer ao nome do melhor amigo e decidiu não dar ênfase aos terrores que ele sofrera durante o ultimo ano letivo - ou qualquer outro de nós que estivesse nas mãos dos Carrow.

- Eu gostaria de ter estado lá. – Ele confidenciou e ela serviu uma xícara de café para ele, sentando em uma cadeira à sua frente.

- Eu sei. – Ela assentiu e encostou a mão pequena no joelho dele. – Eu gostaria que você estivesse lá também. Todos sentimos a sua falta. – Ele deu-lhe uma careta de esgar.

- Todos? – Ele perguntou e ela meneou a cabeça. – Pois só me interessa uma pessoa, e você sabe disso.

- Por favor, Dean... – Ela murmurou com cansaço na voz. – Eu... Nós...

- Eu sei que não sou O Eleito, Ginny. – Ele falou com rispidez. – Nunca pretendi ser.

- Dean... – Ela repetiu e ele apenas fechou as sobrancelhas.

- Quando estava comigo você pensava nele? – Ele perguntou objetivamente e ela arregalou os olhos.

- Por Merlin, não, Dean! – Ela o repreendeu. – Nunca! – Ela parecia ultrajada e ele estava quase arrependido de ter tocado na ferida. Mas nunca tivera certeza disso, e nunca tivera uma chance tão boa de perguntar. – Não é segredo nenhum, e nunca vou negar que Harry foi a minha maior queda de criança. E isso acabou crescendo e se tornando em um amor de mulher, Dean. – Ela falou com os olhos sinceros e ele sentiu o estômago revirar. – Mas você foi o meu primeiro namorado sério. O primeiro homem que realmente me tocou, que realmente olhou em meus olhos e viu alguém além da Weasley mais nova. Você foi o meu primeiro amor. – Ela podia sentir que estava completamente corada, mas sabia que precisava esclarecer aquilo para poderem conversar de igual para igual. Ele apenas sorriu e deixou um dedo correr pelo rosto vermelho dela, que ascendeu ao seu toque.

- Como estão as coisas com ele? – Ele perguntou com interesse e ela encolheu os ombros.

- Eu achava que seriam mais fáceis, se você quer saber a realidade. – Ela suspirou e deixou-se cair novamente na cadeira, da qual tinha levantado sem perceber em seu ataque de fúria a Dean. – Eu esperava que ele fosse voltar e que pudéssemos retomar de onde paramos no quinto ano. Ou o sexto de vocês. Mas ele raramente aparece n'A Toca, acho que não consegue olhar para mamãe e papai sem se sentir mal por Fred. – Ele aquiesceu os olhos negros. - O fato é que já faz mais de seis meses desde a Batalha e as pessoas estão gradativamente voltando ao normal, se é que isso algum dia será possível. E eu vim aqui porque quero saber de você. – Ela ergueu o torso em direção a ele, com uma expressão interrogativa no rosto. – Eu quero saber como você está.

- Eu... – Ele falou, sem saber por onde começar. Respirou fundo e olhou para a garota, que colocou levemente a mão sobre a sua perna e afagou-a. Ele cobriu a pequenina mão dela com a sua. – eu não acho que vou conseguir voltar ao normal... Você não faz ideia pelo o que eu passei.

- Tente me contar. Eu tenho dois tímpanos em perfeito estado.

- Deixar a minha família foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já tive que fazer durante a minha vida inteira.

- Hermione... – Ela começou e ele bufou em desdém.

- Eu nunca teria conseguido fazer aquilo. – Ele declarou. – Primeiro, por causa da dificuldade do encantamento. E segundo, você conhece a minha família: somos em seis. Minha mãe, meu padrasto, minhas duas irmãs e meu irmãozinho. Obliviar toda essa gente seria um caos, e eu nunca ia conseguir deixa-los completamente sem rastro nenhum. – Ele respirou fundo e tentou relaxar os ombros. – Mas eu os convenci a se esconderem com a irmã de Neil na Espanha até terem notícias de mim ou de Harry. _Isto _me deixou mais aliviado.

- Poder ir e não se preocupar com o que deixou para trás? – Ginny perguntou com um leve tom magoado na voz e Dean lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Gin... – Ele começou e ela fechou as sobrancelhas.

- Não me venha com 'Gin'... Não interessa. Você foi embora. – Ela falou, toda a frustração e raiva apossando o seu corpo. – Eu sei que as coisas entre nós não acabaram bem,

- E você agarrando Harry Potter no meio da Sala Comunal para todo mundo ver dois anos atrás, apenas depois de um mês do término foi particularmente doloroso, se você quiser saber... – Ele a interrompeu com amargura.

- Como se você já não estivesse com a Parvati na época... – Ela concluiu com uma sobrancelha erguida, e ele apenas revirou os olhos.

- Como se você não soubesse que ela não significava tanto quanto você significou para mim...

- _Enfim, _você foi embora. – Ela o cortou. – E eu me importo com você, caramba! E Seamus... – Ela deixou a voz ser tomada pelo desespero, exatamente o que ela não podia fazer quando incentivava noites de aprendizado na AD ao lado de bruxos muito mais novos e inexperientes que ela, no auge dos seus recém-completados 16 anos. – ele simplesmente se deixava torturar na frente de todo mundo por aquela...

- Fale. – Ele a interrompeu. – Eu sei o quanto a sua mãe odeia que você fale palavrões e você rejeita todos eles, mas comigo você pode falar. – Ela apenas sorriu.

- Por aquela vagabunda, piranha, puta, sangue-puro idiota, burra... – Ela se deixou respirar enquanto Dean a observava entretido. Sentira falta do temperamento ruivo da garota. – Eu tenho certeza que ela queria desesperadamente ter a varinha de Lord Voldemort para si, se é que você me entende, mas ele, sendo um sociopata dos bons, nunca deve ter olhado para a vadia. – Ela riu divertida com a hipótese. – Você não tem ideia de como era. Seamus... saiu de si. Eu tenho certeza que estava na beirada máxima da sanidade a cada vez que voltava de uma detenção. E ele dizia que era para honrar a Grifinória e o sangue trouxa que corria em suas veias, mas eu tenho certeza que era porque _você _não estava lá.

- Eu... – Ele começou e ela ergueu uma mão.

- Não me entenda mal, não é sua culpa. – Ela falou, quase em um tom apologético. – É que o seu temperamento calmo o mantinha longe da índole explosiva dele. E sem você lá, parecia que ele perdeu um pouco do controle... E cada vez que ele chegava, com os olhos um pouco mais perdidos, com uma costela quebrada a mais, com três cortes a mais no rosto, com mais marcas de feitiços das trevas, eu não podia deixar de te odiar só um pouquinho, por não estar lá...

- Não é como se eu estivesse em férias de família ou algo assim, Ginny... – Ele falou severo e ela deu de ombros. – Mas eu sinto tanto não poder ter ajudado. Ter que correr de um lado para o outro sem saber exatamente o que fazer ou para onde ir... Sempre olhando três vezes onde um galho foi quebrado, cuidando quatro quando alguma luz se acendia do nada, concentrar cinco vezes quando iríamos aparatar... E quando... quando perdemos Ted... – Dean baixou os olhos, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. – Tínhamos feito uma parada para acender uma fogueira em frente a um lago, e quando eu e Grampo fomos buscar os gravetos, Ted ficou recolhendo água para nossos cantis. Tudo o que ouvimos de dentro da floresta foram os cracks de aparatação e o barulho dos feitiços... Então Ted gritou: vão embora! E então Grampo segurou a minha mão, girou... E nunca mais.

- Dean...

- Eu deixei Ted Tonks para trás! – Ele rugiu, o rosto contorcido em dor. – Eu deveria ter corrido e ajudado, deveria ter sido corajoso, não deveria ter deixado ele encarar quatro Comensais sozinho! Eu deveria ter sabido que ele nunca ia se deixar levar por eles, e... – A voz que era geralmente sempre tão tranquila de Dean, tornara-se grave, engasgada, e ele baixou a cabeça em suas mãos, entregando-se às lágrimas há tanto tempo suprimidas. Ginny acariciou ternamente os cabelos negros do ex-namorado, sem saber o que poderia acontecer se chegasse mais perto ou o deixasse sozinho com a sua dor. Ela tinha medo de fazer um movimento mais brusco e ele se assustar. Depois de algum tempo envolto nas lágrimas e soluços, ele levantou os olhos vermelhos para a garota à sua frente. – Eu sou o grifinório, pelo amor de Merlin! Ted era um corvinal, alguém que deveria ser inteligente, que deveria ter conhecimento teórico, que deveria ser a fonte de pesquisa. Ele tinha uma esposa e uma filha grávida esperando em casa! Isso não poderia ter acontecido. Eu tinha que ter lutado com ele. Eu tinha que ter ajudado.

- E agora você não pode se deixar levar por algo que aconteceu no calor da guerra! Eu não acredito que você tenha feito por mal, ou que você tivesse querido deixa-lo para trás. Você apenas não teve tempo de pensar, e quando percebeu, Grampo tinha aparatado vocês para bem longe. – Ele lançou um olhar de descrença para a garota e ela bufou, sentando-se no chão a frente da cadeira dele. – Você é um bom homem, Dean Thomas. Você lutou na Segunda Guerra Bruxa, e você sobreviveu. Você salvou a sua família, você salvou seus amigos e você se salvou. Não é sua a culpa de Ted Tonks ter morrido. – Ela segurou as mãos dele entre as suas, assegurando-o de cada palavra. – E você não pode se culpar por ter sobrevivido quando um homem que foi tão bom para você não conseguiu. Você precisa seguir. Você tem uma vida toda pela frente. Tanta gente morreu para que você pudesse ser um bruxo, e eu acredito que você deve isso a eles. Você deve isso a Ted Tonks. – Ele suspirou e ela sorriu, os dentes mais cintilantes do que nunca. Ele se colocou em pé, e a puxou para cima, a tomando nos braços como antigamente, e abraçando como talvez nunca o fizera. O corpo pequeno e curvilíneo, os cabelos cheirando àquela essência floral que tanto sentira falta.

Talvez Parvati fosse mais velha, e também mais experiente, e tivesse aquela aura maravilhosa de ter algo excêntrico, exótico, seja na maneira como se portava, ou falava, ou até mesmo no físico, em seu longo cabelo negro, com suas curvas indianas, e sua pele no tom mais perfeito de caramelo, mas ela não chegava nem aos pés da pequena ruiva que tinha em seus braços agora.

Ginny sempre o teria nas mãos a qualquer hora do dia e da noite, e nada poderia ser feito.

Ela subitamente se deu conta do relógio tiquetaqueando atrás de si e percebeu o quanto o rosto amável de Dean estava perto da curva do seu pescoço, a respiração estável e cadente na sua pele, as mãos quentes e firmes na sua cintura e sentiu que precisava ir embora. Mas não antes de fazer o que viera para fazer.

- Dean. Precisamos conversar. – Ela disse, se desvencilhando gentilmente dos braços dele, encostou-se na mesa e tomou a xicara de café nas mãos apenas para não tê-las vazias.

- Quando começa assim entre nós, geralmente não acaba bem. – Ele respondeu com um meio sorriso e voltou a sentar-se na cadeira em que estivera a momentos atrás.

- Eu não vim aqui para falar sobre nós. – Ela começou, mordendo o lábio inferior com incerteza. – Eu vim aqui para falar sobre Parvati.

- Eu não sabia que agora vocês eram melhores amigas. – Ele retorquiu em um esgar.

- Não somos. Mas como ela voltou, por algum motivo obscuro que eu realmente não consigo entender, porque se fosse por minha vontade, eu nunca mais botaria os meus pés naquela escola novamente. – Ela murmurou, incrédula e ele riu levemente. – Enfim, ela veio conversar comigo semana passada. Ela me perguntou como você era quando namorávamos.

- E o que você respondeu? – Ele perguntou, com medo do assunto que ele decidira enterrar na sua mente em algum lugar escondido para nunca mais precisar pensar sobre.

- Que você era um cavalheiro, que sempre foi. Que me tratava como uma princesa, como uma boneca. – Ela deu-lhe um meio sorriso, os olhos travessos e ele reprimiu uma risada.

- É uma pena que você não seja do estilo princesa.

- Ou boneca.

- Eu acredito que crescer como a irmã mais nova de sete tem que te tornar um pouco dura.

- Você tem uma certa razão aí. – Ambos sorriram, companheiros. Então, os olhos castanhos dela se tornaram envergonhados. – Mas, quando acabamos, eu resolvi, por tudo o que você significou para mim, não contar para ninguém o que realmente aconteceu.

- É óbvio que você contou. Eu ouvi piadinhas do Seamus por séculos cada vez que entrávamos pelo buraco: Me ajude Dean? Não consigo passar sozinho. Pegue a minha mão. Não, não pegue. Está tudo acabado entre nós. Me deixe em paz! Eu consigo me virar sozinho! – Dean imitou o carregado sotaque irlandês do amigo e Ginny lançou-lhe um sorriso amargo.

- Mas eu nunca falei do apertão no braço que você me deu naquela noite, antes de passarmos pelo buraco. – Ela respondeu, a voz ameaçadora. – E de todos os outros de antes. Foi por isso que acabamos.

- Eu já pedi desculpas inúmeras vezes.

- E eu já disse que está tudo bem. Nunca aconteceu mais do que isso, mas naquela noite do buraco, eu senti que você ia perder a cabeça. Eu vi nos seus olhos quando você não queria largar o meu braço, mesmo que eu estivesse tentando me desvencilhar pela 5ª vez. – Ela suspirou e tornou os olhos castanhos quentes. – Eu não falei isso para ninguém, porque achei que você ia se meter em alguns problemas com os meus seis irmãos. E Harry. Isso foi até encontrar Parvati chorando na janela do nosso dormitório, com a mão sobre a bochecha, depois do ultimo encontro de vocês. Antes mesmo de ela me falar, eu sabia. E não queria acreditar. Eu não queria acreditar que você tivesse batido nela. Que você tivesse o sangue-frio de encostar em uma garota.

- Eu... – Ele começou, com insegurança na voz e ela esperou, as sobrancelhas vermelhas erguidas. – não sei porque eu fiz aquilo. Eu vi ela chegando em Hogsmeade com um monte de corvinais, e engoli em seco. E depois, eu dei meia volta para buscar uma cerveja amanteigada, e ela já estava conversando com o Goldstein, toda sorrisos... E...

- Por Merlin, Anthony Goldstein namorou Padma por quase três anos! – Ela respondeu, indignada. – Padma Patil! A melhor em Feitiços de Cura da AD, a corvinal brilhante e tímida. UM DOS NOMES NO MEMORIAL. UMA DAS PERDAS. Você realmente acha que Parvati iria ter a falta de consideração com a irmã morta ao dar em cima do Anthony? Pelo amor de Merlin. – O tom de incredulidade na voz de Ginny era quase demais para Dean, que sentia o seu rosto mais quente do que nunca. As bochechas dela estavam coradas pelo estouro de mau gênio, e ela inalou algumas vezes, tentando reestabelecer a calma. Contou até dez e foi até a sala, vestindo a capa de chuva em um ato rápido, e pegando a bolsa em mãos. Dean a seguiu, e observou-a enquanto se arrumava para ir embora, surpreso por ter esquecido como ela agia impetuosamente quando era atingida pelo seu temperamento mal controlado. Ele deu dois passos e tirou a bolsa dela, atirando-a no sofá e tomando os pulsos finos da garota em suas mãos, e deixou-se perder profundamente nas íris castanhas.

- Dean... – Ela começou a tentar desvencilhar-se mas ele deixou escapar uma risada baixa pelos lábios.

- Gin... Eu não sei por que eu bati na Parvati. – Ele suspirou e ela esperou pacientemente. – Foi insegurança.

- Alguém tem alguma duvida? – Ela brincou, mas o tom era sério. – E foram os corvinais também.

- O quê? – O cérebro de Dean deu um nó.

- Os corvinais. Você está com raiva de todos eles por causa de Ted.

- Não faria mais sentido eu odiar os sonserinos? Comensais da Morte e toda essa história.

- Não. Você olha para os corvinais e se lembra de Ted. E se odeia porque acha que deveria ter ficado lá e ter salvado a vida dele. – Ela concluiu e ele assentiu.

- Você deveria ir para a psicologia do St. Mungus, e não jogar Quadribol. – Ele deu um meio sorriso e ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu acho que já fiz o máximo que podia enquanto era a segunda em comando na AD. Agora, eu quero mais do que tudo voar atrás de uma goles e esquecer dos problemas dos outros. – Ela sorriu ternamente, e enroscou as mãos pequenas nas dele. – Dean, você precisa me ouvir. – Ele assentiu. – Essa é a última vez que eu vou cobrir para você, ok? Eu vou manter um olho atento em Parvati caso você sinta uma coceira em sua mão e resolver descontar na pobre pele indiana dela. Ela não quer acabar com você. Ela sentiu a sua falta ano passado. Ela perdeu Lavender na Batalha. Ela perdeu _a irmã gêmea e os pais_ na Batalha. Você é tudo o que ela tem para se lembrar mais ou menos do que é ter uma vida remotamente normal. Ela não vai falar nada para ninguém, mas só porque ela não tem família por perto, não quer dizer que eu vou deixar você fazer o que quiser com ela, entendeu?

- Sim. – Ele murmurou, envergonhado.

- Se eu sequer desconfiar que você encostou um dedo sequer nela mais uma vez, eu trago o Charlie da Romênia, tiro o George da névoa de depressão que ele está nos últimos meses e os seis acabam com a sua raça. E eu acredito que até o Fred era capaz de fazer alguma aparição como fantasma, só para puxar o seu pé durante a noite. – Ele riu levemente e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Eu estou falando sério, Dean. E você vai pedir desculpas.

- Desculpa.

- Não para mim, seu idiota. – Ginny sorriu. - Para ela. – Ele assentiu mais uma vez. - E se sentir que as coisas não estão dando certo, acabe o namoro. Ela já está sofrendo o suficiente, se é para ficar do lado dela, que seja por inteiro. Ela merece isso.

- Tudo bem.

– Me promete.

- O quê?

- Que você vai voltar a ser o Dean que todos conhecemos. – Ele suspirou cansadamente e ela o incentivou com os olhar preciso e determinado.

- Prometo que vou consertar as coisas que estão erradas na minha vida. Vou aceitar ter sobrevivido e seguir em frente. Vou com você visitar o neto de Ted. Nunca mais vou me descontrolar perto de uma garota. Vou voltar a desenhar. Vou voltar a assistir os jogos de futebol no estádio. Vou continuar a viver. - Ele suspirou mais uma vez e ela sorriu o máximo que podia. Ela o abraçou uma última vez, beijou o seu rosto levemente e pegou a bolsa do sofá.

- Você poderia seguir o seu próprio conselho, sabia disso? – Ele perguntou, petulante, enquanto abria a porta para ela ir embora.

- Eu não sei do que você esta falando.

- Harry. – Dean respondeu, os olhos desafiadores. – Ele está sendo um idiota com você. Você poderia ir lá e acabar com toda a masculinidade dele, apontando os piores defeitos nele, mandando-o corrigir os seus maiores erros, dizer para ele parar de ser um babaca e assumir que você é a mulher da vida dele.

- Eu fico feliz que alguém pense assim. – Ela admitiu com tristeza nos olhos geralmente tão brilhantes.

- Se eu tivesse você, eu não deixaria escapar.

- Teve a sua chance, meu querido. Você _deixou escapar._

- Errar uma vez é humano. Duas é burrice. – Ele retorquiu com sarcasmo e ela deu de ombros.

- Mas você não tiraria a mulher da vida d'O Eleito, tiraria? – Ela deu-lhe uma piscada marota e entrou no elevador que a esperava, enquanto ele a observava desaparecer atrás das grades de metal. – Foi o que eu pensei.

- Cuide-se. – Ele abanou antes de fechar a porta. - Vá adiante. Você merece.


End file.
